There are numerous varieties of female undergarments available in the marketplace. Normal use undergarments tend to be made of a light weight shear material and are full-cut, brief-cut, or any of several stylish cuts. Undergarments for menstruating females tend to be made of an absorptive material such as cotton and sometimes are designed to be worn with a sanitary napkin.
There is a need for a washable female undergarment designed primarily to handle minimal leakage as experienced by many at different times. For example, the minimal leakage may occur just prior to and/or after menstruation, while sleeping, or during periods of high activity, e.g. exercising or playing a sport. There is a need as well for such an undergarment to be worn in conjunction with a sanitary napkin during menstruation. That is, it is quite common for sanitary napkins to become displaced while one is sleeping or doing various tasks throughout the day. Regardless of when used, the undergarment must be comfortable to wear and, most importantly, must be reliable.
In accord with this need, there is now provided a comfortable, breathable, washable, multi-layered, protective undergarment to be used by females. It prevents and/or reduces leakage, seepage or bleed-through (also known as spotting) to outer clothing, linens, bedding, furniture, etc., while at the same time providing the maximum level of comfort for the wearer. Multiple layers in a one-piece article are designed to absorb seepage that would otherwise leak through conventional undergarments at any time throughout a month. Possible staining of external materials and/or objects is avoided. The undergarment is comfortable to wear in all respects.